¡No te hagas el tonto!
by AshleyChan-FF
Summary: Songfic, romance. Canción: ヘタレないでよ！ (Hetaronaide yo! - ¡No te hagas el tonto!)


Kaito Shion es el hermano mayor de Len Kagamine, a quien tiene viviendo bajo sus constantes mimos y sobreprotección.

Esto no le molesta al más joven, es más, le encanta ser el único que recibe el trato especial del peliazul; ser el único al que le dedicaba tanto tiempo y dedicación, al que sonreía alegre y dulcemente y contemplaba con aquella mirada azul mar de la manera más cariñosa posible.

Siempre había sido engreído por el mayor, hasta demasiado quizás. Desde su infancia había sido el centro de atención de su querido hermano mayor, adorando cada instante que pasaba a su lado y llenándose de felicidad por cada pequeña acción que iba dirigida hacia él. Sin embargo, a medida que los años transcurrían y se hacía más mayor, también lo hicieron sus exigencias; en la actualidad no soportaba que siempre que salían juntos fueran a ver alguna película o a comer algún postre; aquello ya no era suficiente para el joven rubio. Y lo que le ponía los pelos de punta era ver a su onii-chan prestándole atención a otra persona que no fuera él...

Se le llenaba el pecho de un inexplicable sentimiento de rabia y entonces tan solo podía mostrarse molesto, muy molesto.

Len ya tenía catorce años, era un adolescente; no un niño, e iba a hacerle entender a su hermano mayor de todas las formas posibles que ya no era más un bebé.

— **Quiero hacer cosas más adultas** —se quejó un día que estaban saliendo del cine—. **Ya no soy un niño pequeño, onii-chan.**

Al oír la dulce voz de Len hablarle, Kaito detuvo sus pasos y dirigió la mirada hacia su hermano menor, observándolo con una sonrisa sincera. Rió un poco ante las palabras del rubio, enternecido por la manera protestante junto a la expresión de disgusto con las que lo miraban aquel par de ojos celestes.

— **De acuerdo Len, la próxima vez podremos ver una película de terror, ¿te parece bien?**

La gentil manera en que Kaito se lo había propuesto llegó a fastidiar a Len de gran manera. ¿Acaso era una broma? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de lo que intentaba decirle? ¿Estaba rechazando sus sentimientos de manera indirecta?

El orgullo del pequeño rubio había sido dañado inconscientemente. No entendía cómo su hermano mayor al que tanto amaba, único que le permitía saber todos sus secretos, la persona que recibía sus abrazos antes de dormir, quien había robado sus sentimientos... podía llegar a ser tan cruel con él.

Este hecho fue el que hizo que Len se alejara de Kaito por un tiempo. No quería estar cerca de él si no iba a ser tratado como tal, si no le iban a tomar en serio. A pesar de que muriese por ir corriendo a hablarle o abrazarle a su onii-chan, simplemente no lo haría. Pensaba que de ese modo Kaito tomaría más en cuenta sus sentimientos, que algún día u otro se pararía en frente de su habitación con la intención de hablar del tema y darle una respuesta clara en lugar de rechazarlo y herirlo indirectamente. Sin embargo, Len no era de las personas que gozaban de una paciencia absoluta e inquebrantable, por lo que unos simples días pasaron a ser eternas semanas para él. Además, el alejarse de Kaito ocasionó que su deseo por él creciera más que nunca, volviéndose difícil de ignorar en tan poco tiempo.

Kaito, por su lado, estaba devastado, extrañaba mucho a su pequeño. El poco tiempo que compartía junto a Len en la actualidad ni siquiera era comparable al que solían pasar acompañados antes. Cada vez que Kaito dejaba que su cabeza se llenase de pensamientos acerca de cómo él y su pequeño se habían distanciado, como si alguna clase de muro invisible los hubiera separado, solía acabar sumergiéndose en el baúl de recuerdos, recordando el pasado con cierto sentimiento de añoranza. Tenía la esperanza de que el modo de actuar de Len fuera a causa de la adolescencia, las hormonas o cualquier explicación científica con sentido, mas el esperar a que aquel estado en el cual se hallaban pasara se le volvía casi imposible.

Añoraba las risas de su Len, las sonrisas radiantes, las bromas... añoraba que Len le dirigiera la palabra. ¿Qué habría hecho mal? ¿Qué hizo para enojarle?

Supuestamente era el hermano mayor, ¿por qué no sacaba el coraje de hablar con el niño? ¡No era tan difícil después de todo! Si tan solo supiese la causa de su distanciamiento.

 _"Quiero hacer cosas más adultas"_ , recordó las palabras de Len aquel día.

Entonces, ¿eso era lo que le molestaba al menor? ¿El ser tratado como un niño? Pero, para Kaito eso es lo que era. Su hermanito menor al que siempre había querido y protegido desde bebé. No podía dejar pasar por alto que Len estaba creciendo cada vez más rápido… acaso eso significaba, ¿perder a su pequeño para siempre?

Tenía miedo de que eso llegara a suceder y que nunca más pudiese recuperar a su amado hermanito. Una vida sin Len era como perder una parte de sí mismo. Necesitaba sus abrazos, sus sonrisas, ver la luz de sus ojos… ese pequeño era lo único que le daba luz a sus días. Acaso, ¿él también sentía algo por su hermano? 

Una noche no muy distinta a las que Kaito había vivido desde que comenzó a alejarse de Len, lleno de pensamientos y sin poder dormir en tranquilidad, sintió un pequeño cuerpo escabullirse debajo de sus sábanas y restregarse contra su cuerpo. Pensó que tal vez era la mascota de Rin, la hermana gemela de Len, pero al levantar las mantas se soprendió al ver a su hermanito aferrado a sus prendas, observándole con aquella mirada celeste que el mismo cielo envidiaría. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Len ya se encontraba a gatas sobre el cuerpo del peliazul, mirándole con semblante serio.

— **Helado** —dijo sacando un pequeño paquete de helado de palito.

— **¿Para mí?** —preguntó atónito el mayor, no esperaba que Len llegara en medio de la noche dispuesto a ofrecerle su postre favorito.

El menor se limitó a asentir silenciosamente quitádole la envoltura a lo que tenía entre las manos para acercarlo al rostro del peliazul.

— **Di "ah"** —canturreó haciéndolo chocar contra los labios de Kaito, quien los abrió inmediatamente dándole paso a aquel pequeño visitante a su boca, percibiendo la manera en que Len lo introducía en su cavidad, llenándose esta de un sabor frío y dulce que no tardó en disfrutar.

Len sonrió viendo a su "onii-chan" comer y se imaginaba haciéndole lo mismo a él. O incluso él cumpliendo sus fantasías de poder tomar el helado de su hermano entre sus pequeños labios y sentir como se derretía dentro de su boca.

— **Onii-chan, no te hagas el tonto** —le dijo de la nada, retirando el helado de la boca del mayor, para más tarde inclinarse un poco hacia él—. **Sabes para qué vine, la noche recién comienza, no te rindas ahora.  
**  
— **Len, no sé a que te refieres.**

— **¡Hacer cosas más adultas! ¡Quiero hacer cosas de adultos!** —Kaito se quedó pensativo por unos segundos, analizando seriamente las palabras de su hermano.

— **¿Quieres quedarte despierto hasta tarde y ver las películas que nos prohíben ver? ¿A eso te refieres?**

— **¡No te hagas el tonto, onii-chan! Sabes mejor que nadie mis sentimientos** —se quejó, luciendo frustrado ante la evasión del tema por parte del mayor—. **¿Prefieres al helado o me prefieres a mí?  
**  
Finalmente entendió a lo que se refería su hermano y no podía creer que Len realmente le estuviese pidiendo "eso". No dio respuesta y solo se limitó a mirar con algo de incomodidad al pequeño rubio, quien lamió desde la base hasta la punta, mirándole a los ojos, aquel helado de vainilla.

Si no iba a recibir respuesta por parte del mayor, al menos iba a torturarle hasta hacerle lograr su objetivo.

— **No puedo** —respondió al cabo de unos segundos después de haber tragado saliva, sin saber qué hacer, tratando de controlar los nervios que lo asaltaban.

— **Claro que puedes, sé que tal vez pienses que aún soy un bebé, pero mi cuerpo y mi corazón ya son adultos, no me subestimes onii-chan...** —lloriqueó para luego inclinarse a besar a su hermano de manera desesperada.

Aquel beso fue primeramente casto y puro, no más que un simple contacto labial. Sin embargo, Len no estaba dispuesto a seguir con esos juegos de niños, deseaba ir más allá junto a su hermano mayor. Una vez sus labios se separaron, Kaito tomó suavemente la mano del menor para luego acercarse a su oreja a susurrarle algo.

Len abrió sus ojos de la impresión al escuchar sus palabras. ¿Realmente estaba sucediendo? ¿Kaito realmente estaba dispuesto a cumplir sus sueños esa noche? El pequeño rubio sonrió con satisfacción sintiéndose victorioso de estar a punto de realizar sus fantasías.

Había esperado tanto tiempo, insufribles semanas separadas de su hermano mayor; pero valió la pena. Estaba a escasos segundos de hacer todo lo que había estado deseando su joven corazón en realizar y con la persona más importante de su vida. Su hermano mayor.

— **Onii-chan** —dijo abalanzándose sobre él con la intención de abrazarlo—. **Nos vamos a divertir mucho.**


End file.
